Before the Worst
by sacrenoirr
Summary: All monsters are born from love. This is the tale of Charlotte Petrova, the one girl who sealed his fate, crushed his heart and made him the ruthless killer he is today. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n:** I apologize in advance for the shortness of this chapter. I seem to have a writing block today. This chapter will basically set up everything you need to know about the first doppleganger, Charlotte Petrova. The second half, after the break, is told from the pov of Charlotte and will be told from her pov for the remainder of the story. I do not claim ownership of any of these characters. I'll hopefully be able to write more for the rest of the chapters! Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Rubbing his chest, Klaus tried to sooth the dulling pain where Elijah had reached in and took hold of his heart in the very literal sense. Luckily for him, he had managed to talk his way out of being killed. Elijah, despite centuries of knowledge and wisdom, was just as gullible as he was in his childhood. After finishing the sacrifice, and their trek through the woods, Klaus could feel the power course through his veins. He could feel his bones beginning to shift within his body and it gave him the thrill of accomplishment that took centuries to finally achieve.<p>

Their walk through the thick forest was silent. Elijah was never much of a talker but when he broke the silence with a question, Klaus stopped immediately. The only sound were the crunch of the fallen leaves beneath his feet as he shifted his weight.

"Do you still think about her, Klaus? "

He didn't even need Elijah to clarify who he was talking about. If his heart would beat, it would have quickened at the question. The memories flooded making his feeling of victory over breaking the curse wane away and were replaced with guilt, almost heavy as boulders. Klaus, keeping his appearance of nonchalance, fixed the cuff of his jacket, noticing a loose thread.

"That was centuries ago, brother. I keep my eyes on the future," Klaus lied easily. Looking up again, he imagined her hair whipping in the wind as she ran, weaving between the trees. Her wispy figure looked back at him with a brilliant smile, sparking the joy in her rich brown eyes. Her lips moved but not a sound came out but he knew what she was saying. It was what she always said when they were reunited in his dreams.

_Catch me, Niklaus._

**Charlotte's POV**

The morning sun was blocked by the thick clouds blanketing the sky. Small white flakes of ice covered the large acre of land, a winter fairytale. On lazier days, the sight would have been breathtaking and relaxing. Today, however, the struggle to cross the field and to the castle, knee deep in snow was irritating.

"Charlotte, hurry! Lady Christova will be awake soon and it is rude to keep her waiting," my mama scolded. Her typically frizzy salt and pepper hair was tied into a bun and tucked neatly under a head scarf she knitted and used during the winter days. My mama was beautiful despite her work. Fair skin, warm brown eyes, a slender figure. Strangers would assume she was a lady herself if she wore clothes of richer fabric, and her hands were less calloused from scrubbing. It was a laboring life we lived, me, mama, papa and my older brother Alec but we were more privileged than most thanks to papa's talent as a warlock. People would praise that he was blessed by the gods, touched by magic. Alec too received a similar gift, but not I. But why would the gods bless me? I am but a girl.

Picking up my dress, I tried to keep up, balancing the basin of water Lady Christova used to wash her face with and trying not to fall. The Christovas were a feared and wealthy family that reigned the lands. They killed our king without an army, without weapons, without poison daggers and spies. No, these people, despite their physical appearance were something different. They were far from human from their speed and strength to their black eyes that appeared whenever they drank the blood of men. Many have whispered that they were divine creatures, brought down by the gods to punish us for our crimes. Papa would tell Alec and I the truth, that these Christovas were not divinity but monsters forged from the blood of something darker than night. Never in my 17 years of serving for the Christovas have I seen their true nature, but I have heard screams in the dead of night and I have seen mysterious corpses being found around the castle. Nothing could convince me more.

Catching my breath, I finally managed to match strides with mama who carried lots more than I. She was always stronger than she looked, I suppose that was what ran through the blood of the Petrovas. We were always much stronger than appearance.

Opening the large wooden door to the side entrance of the castle, the warmth brushed my skin. It invited me inside, beckoned me to escape the cold and did so joyfully. My boots clacked against the stone floors and water sploshed."Careful, if you keep moving so quickly there won't be a drop of water for the lady to wash her face in," mama chided harshly. She grabbed a clean cloth from the laundry basket she held and draped it on my arm. Her eyes flickered up the stairs and back to me, signaling me to hurry up the steps and into Lady Christova's room before she awakened.

Sighing, I nodded once before I quickly but carefully ran up the steps. The only sound in the castle seemed to be my steps, is everyone still asleep? Are they all hibernating like bears and gophers? Reaching the top of the stairs, my walk was slow now. There actually was no need to rush. Lady Christova enjoyed some silence in the early morning anyways. There were many times when I walked in and she was still in bed, staring at the wooden ceiling. I'm thinking about life. She would answer, a smile stretching across her beautiful lips, brightening her features from her vibrant blue eyes to her rosy cheeks. Perfection, they all were. Each member from the men to the women in the Christova family were absolute perfection in physical beauty.

Finally reaching her door, I rapped twice before I stepped in. "My lady, I come bearing water!" My voice trilled with quiet laughter and I heard her laugh as well. She sat up, smoothing out her long brown hair, not a strand out of place and she just woke up! How I envied her so. How many corpses did it take for the cost of her beauty I wonder?

"Ah my sweet Sharletta, I always enjoy your gifts. Come, sit." She patted a spot by her side on the bed. Carefully, placing the wash basin on the bedside table, I walked over to her side and sat, smoothing out the wrinkles of my dress. Lady Christova may be in a sense the queen of the regions but she was like another mother to me, kind, caring. If monsters, as papa said, were like Lady Christova, then the fear people have for them is absolutely illogical.

Dipping the cloth into the water, I wrung it out and handed it to her to wash her face. "Wouldn't you like the windows open? It's quite a gorgeous day, although the snow seems to be eating the lands today."

"You do not enjoy the winter, Sharletta?"

"It is the cold I do not enjoy, my lady. The sight is a wonderful thing but I cannot endure the cold. I do not enjoy sinking into the snow as I cross the field nor do I enjoy having to pile layers of wolfskin coats in order to stay relatively warm."

Lady Christova's laugh echoed in the large room. Placing the damp cloth down, she gave me a look. "You're quite like my youngest son. He despises the cold, enjoys the sun. A free spirit he is."

It was strange hearing her talk about her son since I had never run across any of the other family members. The land was so large, if there was no set meeting spot, I would not run into anyone. The mention of her son sparked an interest. I wonder how he looked. Did he have Lady Christova's eyes? Her hair? Was he soft spoken or a leader like his father?

"Your son, my lady?"

"Yes, Niklaus."

The very infamous Niklaus. I may not have known his name but I certainly did know his title around the region. He was a bastard child, Lady Christova's proof of infidelity. A bastard child who wanted to be free. Was there really any other kind?


	2. Chapter 2

"You seem awfully...moody today," Iva commented while her hands stirred the boiling pot of water, prepping for tonight's dinner. Another thing that failed to correlate with the legends. If human blood was what fueled the Christovas, why do they eat stews, meats, roasted birds from the lands across the sea? Is it to keep up the facade that everyone can see through?

Clearing her throat, Iva managed to stir me out of my thoughts. She was a blunt girl at the age of twenty years, too old to wed, and family without a father, Iva was forced to work for the Christovas as a way to keep food on the table for her two younger brothers and mother at home. She was a beautiful girl, however and it seemed strange that no man would wed her let alone court her. She had golden hair that tumbled down in waves to the middle of her back. She was a tall girl with a heart shaped face, wide emerald eyes and perfectly pink lips. Perhaps, she had killed a few corpses to look that beautiful.

"Just because I am silent does not mean I am moody," I answered a bit bitingly, making my statement less believable. Chopping the fresh herbs picked this morning, I tried to keep my mind away from the argument I had with papa last evening.

Walking over to the rickety wooden bench that I sat on, Iva kicked one of the legs, causing me to almost tumble over. "Deception is not your gift, Charlotte. Now hush with your persistent attempt to fool _me_ your greatest friend, and tell me what bothers your mind."

Knowing very well I would not win this fight, I sighed, my grip on the knife becoming slack. "Papa told me he has found someone for me to wed." My gaze remained on the vibrant greens, crushed under my fingertips.

I always knew young girls like me would be wed to a man. There was no hope for me to fall in love and marry. Love was a fantasy; it was created by old hags who could not afford to marry someone suitable and respectable...according to papa. I always knew this day would arrive but to be quite honest, I preferred to be a withering hag or even a monster like the Christovas than be arranged in a marriage.

Iva did not respond as quickly as I had anticipated. Of course, she never got angry or rallied for anything really unless it was to fight for the last bowl of soup after a long and tireless day. Smoothing out her olive colored dress, I felt jealousy radiate off of her. How dare this plain girl of 16 years who knows not of responsibility and the duties of a proper wife get married and live a normal and free life.

"You should be proud your father found you someone who can take very good care of you and your family." Her tone was formal, emotionless, but obviously upset.

We were friends, that was true. But there was always a fine line of superiority and control between Iva and I. I being the subordinate of course, less experience and less age meant I knew naught than she.

Biting my lower lip, I continued to chop again. "I-I am. It's just that...can I not believe in love? Is that concept so foreign to everyone's tongue?" Looking up with hopeful eyes, I gave Iva a weak smile and her expression softened, her body relaxed.

She placed a gentle hand on top of mine and gave it a quick squeeze. "Love is not like looking at the world through a rose tinted window, Charlotte. You learn to love your husband, You learn to love cooking and tending to his needs. You learn to love."

I sensed I would not find a middle ground for the topic so I dropped it all together. "Yes, silly me. I have always been a hopeless romantic, Iva. You should know that by now. What kind of friend are you?" My laugh sounded contrived but upon praise, Iva failed to hear how forced the laugh sound in my throat.

"A friend with infinite wisdom, my dear!" She tossed her golden hair to the other side to give me a confident smile.

I returned it with as much sincerity as I could, although there was perhaps none. My eyes caught something however along her shoulder where her dress did not cover. It was purple in color and a faint red rim around it. A wound that seemed to be healing quite slowly.

"Oh Iva, what has happened!" I asked panicked from the sight and dropping the knife onto the bench and scrambling off to reach her side. I pushed away any strands away from her shoulder to get a better understanding and view of what I was seeing.

Rolling her shoulders away from my touch, Iva stood up again and hurried back to her station at the stove. "It's nothing, Charlotte. Just a burn from being careless and not noticing the dripping wax that I stood under."

I scoffed at her excuse and stared dumbfounded at her weak attempt to lie and brush it away. "A burn from wax? How perfectly round that drop of wax must've been! Never in my life have I seen such a round drop. No splatter marks or anything!" Picking up my dress, I stood up and gave Iva one last look over my shoulder before dashing out. If she insisted on lying to me, then I would rather find honest company elsewhere.

Trudging my brown boots in the deep snow, I stumbled a few times, catching myself however before I fell into the icy flakes that gathered on the lawn."Must the gods hate me?" I mumbled under my breath.

The horse shed was just a few steps away and I was determined to make it before nature tried to make me fall. Pulling the wool scarf closer to my neck, my brown eyes scanned the area. All I could see were stretches of white and bare trees, fighting for their dear lives as winter engulfed the village. If only winter did not exist at all. My life would be wonderful...or at least tolerable with my disgusting century old husband by my side who will wheeze and gag in his sleep and I will be forced to wake up and pound out the phlegm from his throat before he suffocated on it.

Enough of that! Happy thoughts, Charlotte. Reaching the stables gave me a sense of relief. Not only was I standing on solid ground again but the company and sounds of the horses stirring made me feel alive. Unwrapping the itchy wool scarf, I surveyed the area, trying to find the familiar moppy brown hair. Distracted, I didn't hear his footsteps nor did I anticipate his fingers tickling my waist.

With a loud squeal, loud enough to scare the horses I presume, I leaped forward and immediately turned around to see the lopsided smile and the crinkled eyes. "Alec! How dare you tickle me! I suppose you plan on sleeping with both eyes open tonight lest you want to wake up with a surprise and it will not be the type that you favor," I replied with a smirk tugging at my lips.

Alec's laughed rang through as he put his hands up in surrender. "For such a tiny thing, you sure do hold the largest of threats. What are you doing out here, dear sister?" he asked curiously as he took hold of some of the saddles laying around and carried them. With a swift motion of his hand, I trailed behind him slowly.

"Could I not come just because I wanted to?"

Again, Alec laughed and looked over his shoulder at me. "If that were the case, I would be drinking the richest of wine right about now. But alas, I am not and I am tending horses. So tell me, why are you really here?"

My hands trailed along a nearby the back of a black coated horse, must belong to Lord Christova since it was the only black horse in the stable. Chewing on my lip, I avoided Alec's inquiring look. "Papa told me, Alec. He...he told me about my engagement."

This time, I did not hear Alec laugh, just the jingles of the metal on the saddle clinking together as he placed it on the ledge and the horses neigh and hooves clacking against the cold ground. Of course Alec knew, papa must have told him about the wonderful news first before he even thought of telling me, the one being given away. "Is he at least handsome, Alec? Or young? What's his name?" My flurry of questions were meant to fill the silence. I tried to sound joyous but it sounded strained. Alec must have thought I was on the brink of tears because I noticed him turn around and adjust his coat before he walked over to stand before me, placing his hands firmly on my shoulder.

"He's a good and hardworking man, Charlotte. You will be a wonderful wife and you'll be free." Using his finger, he lifted my chin up to look at him. "Isn't that what you've always wanted? Freedom?"

It was what I wanted. I wanted to escape these castle walls and live a life where the ocean waters lapped at my feet, where snow was nonexistent, where the greenest of grass brushed against my calves as I walked through them. But would I be willing to be tied down with a man, trapped in a small cottage, bearing children every nine months? Would I trade these four walls for another four walls but have a glimpse of the freedom I yearned for?

"Yes...it is what I've always desired," I whispered. Lifting my head up higher, I easily slipped on a familiar smile now to ease his worries. "Thank you...must be the nerves thinking of becoming a married woman and everything."

Alec smiled and patted my shoulder, reassuringly. "A man should fear having you for a wife. I'd be afraid your cooking itself is poison!"

Pretending to be offended, I allowed my jaw to drop as I pushed him away. "Watch your tongue dear brother or else I'll thoroughly charm your future bride and help her plot _your_ death," I answered with a smirk before turning around and headed back to the castle before the sun started setting and dinner plates were set.

Drinking the last drop of wine from the silver cup, I licked my lips and savored the taste of the stew. It probably was not the best tasting but the warmth of it during cold winters surely made everything better.

"Charlotte?"

"Yes mama?" I answered rather lazily. I was sure mama was going to tell me to fetch something. This always happened when my stomach was full and I did not want to budge. She had some sort of sense when it came to these things.

"Would you mind going out to the stables? I left my scarf there when I went to go fetch a horse for Lady Eva earlier."

Immediately, I started protesting. Why should I be the one going out in the freezing cold at this ungodly hour to fetch a scarf that surely Alec could get. Of course, Alec was in a whispered conversation with another hand maid and god forbid my mama interrupt them. Furiously, I got up and violently grabbed my navy blue cloak off the nail on the wall and tied it around my neck.

"I deserve more food when I return," I answered bitingly before pushing open the wooden doors to be greeted by Sir Winter and his loyal follower the Cold.

Mumbling under my breath, I pulled the cloak closer to my body. Luckily, Alec had left the candles in the stable on so walking across the field was easier. Unlatching the doors and pushing it open, a quiet creak pierced the air. The horses stirred at the noise but quieted down after. Going deeper into the stables, I tried to spot mama's brown scarf amongst the piles of other brown colored items in here. It took a lot of squinting and careful scanning did I finally spot it near the back. My lips pulled back into a wide smile, ecstatic that I could finally go back into the castle for another bowl of stew.

Rushing to get it, I heard a faint noise and stopped immediately. It sounded like people talking, hushed whispers and a moan. Curiosity beckoned me to find out what was going on. Perhaps I would encounter Lord Christova taking a young maiden's virtue or just another couple who found it thrilling to make love in a horse stable.

Approaching one of the empty stalls, I quietly and carefully pushed open the doors to the stall to see Iva laying in the hay barely clad and a young gentleman on top of her, his mouth on her shoulder where trails of blood slipped. My breath hitched and he stopped. This must be one of the Christova sons. The mark on Iva's shoulder I saw earlier...that was from them feeding on her. My heart quickened and my grasp on mama's scarf tightened.

Iva groaned when she felt his lips disappear from his skin and I watched her slowly open her eyes only for it to grow wide when she saw me standing at the door.

"E-excuse me, my Lord," I quickly bowed, my head lowered to stare at the ground. What a idiot I was to walk in like this. I must've known. I should have let them be instead of let curiosity take the better of me. And now, now I will be a corpse like the many others that have appeared inside the castle walls.

I heard the shifting of hay as someone moved and I heard the sound of boots approach me. My eyes caught glimpse of the man's well toned stomach since his shirt was discarded somewhere among the mess. I felt his finger underneath my chin, lifting my head up. Now that I could see the young Lord, I was shocked to find such a breathtaking man. His golden brown hair was slicked back, and his eyes were the bluest of oceans. His face was chiseled like a god and his body equally matched that of mythology. But what destroyed the appealing allusion was the blood dripping from the edges of his mouth...Iva's blood.

"Fo-forgive me, my Lord. I did not mean to intrude. I heard nois-" Before I could finish apologizing, he placed a single finger to my lips. Silencing me immediately.

I watched as his eyes scanned my face, tilted his head in curiosity. I felt like a strange species before his eyes. "What is your name, dear girl?"

"Sharletta, my Lord."

"Well, Sharletta," He lowered his face so that it was mere breaths away from mine. "Can we keep this our secret?"

Fear took so much control that I could not even speak, let alone move. Silently, I nodded quickly.

A smile stretched across his lips, instantly brightening his face and making him ten times more beautiful and menacing. "Wonderful! Strange I have no seen your lovely face around. Might you wish to stay with the lovely Iva and I?"

My brown eyes flickered over where Iva tried to cover herself and hold her wound. No wonder she tried to deceive me earlier. If she told me the truth...

"No, my Lord, I must get back to my mama. You see, she left her scarf here and wanted me to retrieve it." I lifted the scarf as evidence.

The man flashed a smile and took a step back. "Ah, formalities. I know your name but you do not know mine." He didn't wait for me to reply before he bowed and I watched each muscle in his body curve to the movement. "It's Niklaus, my dearest Sharletta."

"Charlotte," I said quickly. Lord Niklaus lifted his head with an arched brow at my sudden comment. "You can call me Charlotte." Something about Niklaus made me comfortable despite the obvious fact that he was ripping the flesh of my friend. Perhaps it could be what Lady Christova had told me earlier or maybe it was his beauty. Whatever it was, I was no longer scared.

"Charlotte, then. It is both an honor and a pleasure to share a secret with you."

I gave a quick curtsy before I scurried away but I could still hear his beautiful rich voice say my name and it sent chills of pleasure down my spine.


	3. Chapter 3

Slowly, I poked my head outside the door, looking up and down the hallway. Dimly lit, with just a few measly torches spread out along the corridor, I made sure no one was remotely near Lady Christova's room. Picking up my skirt, I quickly dashed over to the large wooden wardrobe and opened it , letting the bottoms of each richly colored dress fall to the ground. I did this quite often when I was assigned to fix up Lady Christova's room for the day after she had gotten out of bed. My fingers touched the silky fabrics and I wanted to swoon at the heavenly touch.

At the corner of the closet, partially hidden by the rest of the dresses, I saw a silky, flowing dress. Pushing the others away, I took the hidden beauty from its crevice and admired it in my hands. The silk was cream colored and it seemed like quite a bold dress without sleeves or fabric to cover the shoulders. Never had I seen Lady Christova wear such a dress and wondered how I had not seen it before. Glancing over my shoulder once more to check if there was anyone passing by, I took the dress in my hands and scurried to a darker area of the room to change.

Tugging off my rags and slipping on the dress, I felt so exposed, not because my arms were bare or that the dress seemed to hug at my breasts but I felt like I was wearing...nothing. The material of the dress was too thin to feel the weight and when I moved, the ends of the dress brushed against my leg lightly, like a breeze of wind. I quickly ran over to the looking glass and admired the dress and saw the awkward, plain girl attempting to be a lady. Foolish girl. My hands ran down the dress once more, admiring the look and the surreal dream it seemed to possess.

"Oh Charlotte, you will work two lifetimes before you'll be able to wear something like this for yourself," I whispered to my reflection before my fingers began working at the buttons in the back of the dress.

Suddenly, I felt strong, yet soft hands stop my unfastening and I felt the breath against my shoulder. It took me a moment to recognize the face staring back at me in the looking glass. My plain brown eyes were mesmerized by his calm eyes that were the colors of the sea, purest of blue.

"The dress looks lovely on you," Lord Niklaus whispered with a deviant smirk on his lips. I can still feel his cool fingers brushing against the tips of my fingers that still tried to hold the buttons securely.

Immediately, I turned around, his touch long gone from my fingers but the sensation continued to linger, I quickly curtseyed and lowered my head. "Forgive me, my lord. I-I will take the dress off immediately. Please, please do not tell Lady Christova," I pleaded, my hands instantly clasping together, begging this lord to keep his royal mouth shut.

I saw his eyes dance with delight at my plead; he had an amused expression dancing on his face. "Are you that afraid of my mother?"

Should I say yes? I technically was supposed to be very much afraid of her. She was my master and a handmaiden should never regard her master as that of a friend, it was not...normal. However, the very definition of normal has been shifted with the very presence of the Christovas. "I...I respect her greatly, my lord," I finally managed to say.

My eyes watched as he tilted his head again and watched me, like a snake eyeing the mouse from afar before it quickly opened its mouth to consume it whole. Suddenly, I felt more naked and under dressed than before. My heart quickened and I'm sure he heard because the edges of his lips danced playfully again.

"Are you frightened of me, my dear?" Lord Niklaus took a step towards me. I felt paralyzed but with an emotion far from fear. Something stirred in me that wanted to take a step forward, almost like a pull but I stood my ground. In a matter of heart beats, he stood only a finger length away from me.

My mouth opened to speak but nothing escaped. Why was I so speechless around him? Smoothing out the band around my stomach, to help shake away whatever trance I was being put under, I shook my head. "Fear you, my lord? I believe I should."

His smile wavered but the smirk remained. "So you do not?"

I began to wonder whether my evasion to his question was a wise idea. It seemed to spur him on even more. Even the distance between our bodies seemed to be fading away. "I respect you and your family, my lord. I respect you all greatly-"

"You're not answering my question," Lord Niklaus whispered in a low seductive tone. His face lowered to be on my level, I saw his eyes turn black and the rim of his pupils encircle in a band of gold. Black veins surfaced on his skin, spidering under his eyes. As he opened his mouth, two sets of fangs, sharp as blades emerged where his normal filed teeth would be. "Charlotte, are you afraid of me?"

"I-" My heart quickened. I thought of the worst and yet craved it. I wanted to feel his sharp teeth sink into my flesh, feel his lips on my skin but that was certainly not right at all. No sane human person should or would desire such pain. What was wrong with me? Was I a creation of the monsters below the earth as well?

Through the haze of my confusion, I felt Lord Niklaus' lips brush my cheek. He was so close to me, his scent of morning rain filled my nose. "Please speak, I'd like to hear your voice before I kill you."

If I was not paralyzed by fear before, I certainly was now. Mama, papa and Alec's face flashed before me. All the work and love they gave me would all be gone under a monster's fangs. A lump formed in my throat as I awaited my impending doom.

"Klaus," I heard a male voice call. There was a moment of hesitation before Lord Niklaus took a step away from me and I watched in amazement as his eyes turned back to the heavenly shade of blue again and see his fangs retract back to the pearly white teeth that at first glance looked like it could not rip through layers of skin.

Trembling from the crash of adrenaline, I held myself to keep still and remain composed. As a human amongst these monsters, I could not show my fear. Predators thrive off the fear of their prey and I would not let myself become their prey. Leaning to the side a bit, I peered past Lord Niklaus to another lord who stood at the door. His face was more sharper in feature and a few years older than Lord Niklaus but his presence seemed more tranquil and less unsteady.

With a blink, the new lord had taken one stride and stood beside me. He smiled and extended his hand, palm up. I being confused gave him an uncertain look. His smile broadened as this new lord kept his stance. "My mother raised me as a gentleman with manners and it would be an honor if I can have your hand." His voice was smooth, calm compared to Lord Niklaus' seductive tone. Obviously, these two men, despite different in style, could easily lure any prey.

Slowly, I slipped my hand into his. With a quick sweep, his thumb stroked the back of my hand and a smile danced. "A handmaiden with skin as soft as a rose petal. I must say, mother must love you."

A blush quickly rose to my cheeks as soon as the lord brought my hand up to his lips and placed a small kiss on it. "Lady Christova is a kind woman and master, my lord. I am grateful that she allows me to tend to her daily. A girl like me...well, I would not be in such a wonderful position," I babbled. I was not exactly sure what spurred me to compliment Lady Christova so much. She was a good master who treated me better than all the horror stories I have heard with other handmaidens but that was about it.

"I must apologize then and ask to not reflect your bad judgment of my brother here on my mother or myself."

"Elijah," Lord Niklaus chuckled his name as he walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Charlotte and I were merely toying with each other. No blood was going to be shed." With a quick glance over his shoulder, Lord Niklaus gave a small wink before turning Lord Elijah around with his other hand and slung it fully around his shoulder and began leading him out of the chambers.

"I hope you didn't scare the poor girl," Elijah said in a calm tone as if Lord Niklaus had done this often and this sort of game of prey and predator was nothing out of the ordinary.

Lord Niklaus smiled and ruffled the back of his brother's hair a bit, his laugh chimed like a enchanting song used to allure the romantic of heart. "Do not underestimate this one, dear brother. She has..." His voice trailed off as they rounded towards the next hall. I quickly picked up the dress so I could rush to the door, hear whatever praise or insult Lord Niklaus was telling his brother but as soon as I poked my head out, only their shadows danced down the dark corridors. With a sigh, I turned around again, letting my back rest against the cold stone walls. As soon as I closed my eyes, I could feel his breath on my skin again, his scent engulfing me whole. With hesitation, my fingers trailed up to where his lips had almost touched.

All I could think at that moment was how sweet it would be to say his name, just once.


	4. Chapter 4

Chewing slowly, I poked and prodded the food mama had made. Tonight, we did not eat the leftovers of the Christova since their meal called for...less sanitary consumption meaning tonight when we are all tucked away, warm in our beds, the shrieks and shrills of many will echo in the night and there will be freshly dug graves in the morning. But the death of many were the least of my problems, sitting across from me, merrily chatting with papa and eating the stale bread we had left in one of the cupboards, the man whom I was to be betrothed to in a few months' time. He was young...thankfully but he wasn't attractive but what could I expect? His name was Markus, son of Joshkua the local blacksmith in town. I watched him with narrow eyes and his features became decent looking. He had short brown hair that was mused from the constant run of his fingers through them. His eyes were a little too small and his nose a little too big. As he spoke, large teeth seemed to jump out, ready to chew off papa's fingers. My eyes ran down his well built arm to his exposed fingers, revealing the dirt and grime underneath his nail beds. Papa was always attracted to the laborers, perhaps he thought this matching would be better than finding a lord. Although, how many lords were there besides the lords of the Christova home? Papa would certainly not let me marry one of those boys if they were the only ones that could save my life.

Grimacing at the idea that Markus and I would be married soon, all appetite vanished and I simply stirred the stew with my spoon slowly, watching the conversation from the two men unfold. Mama sat beside papa with a small smile as she politely ate her food, dabbing her mouth several times. The roles they would put on disgusted me. If this man would not marry me for my own character, what was the point really? I would prefer to be more than just a shell that fulfilled his sexual desires and carried his children. I was more than that!

"Sharletta, your father tells me you are quite a writer," Markus mentions quickly as he turns his body to face me from across the wooden table. Suddenly, the seat beside me where Alec usually occupied gave off this waft of cold air and emptiness. Sure, I had a passion for writing but I mostly wrote on scraps of paper, documenting my day to day life, a journal. Markus had made it sound like I wrote fiction or old folklore.

I nodded meekly and let go of the spoon so I could fold my hands together on my lap. I fidgeted in my seat, and desired to leave immediately since it seemed papa would not let Markus leave any time soon. "Not frequently, my lord but I do as a hobby," I replied quietly.

I watched with disgust as his smile grew wider and his monster teeth almost spilled out. I preferred Lord Niklaus' deadly fangs to those things residing in Markus' mouth. My mind began wondering to this afternoon and my close encounter with death. Iva found pleasure in the experience of feeding, I wonder if...

"Charlotte?" Papa's stern voice brought me out of my thoughts. He looked rather annoyed; the wrinkles on his face seemed to become more prominent now than ever as the candle's light illuminated his face. He was upset that I was not being the charming young woman I'm sure he had told Markus that I was.

"Might I excuse myself from the table? I feel a tad ill and need a breath of fresh air," I answered as I carefully got out. I noticed Markus preparing himself to get up to escort me out, perhaps but I placed a light hand on his shoulder. "There is no need for my lord to bother himself. I will return quickly."

"Be careful, Sharletta. You never know what thrives off of the night" Markus replied; his hand about to cover mine on his shoulder before I quickly slipped away.

Resting my forehead against the cool branch of the nearby willow tree, I took in a few shaky breaths. I did not realize how stuffy it was in our small cabin until now. My lungs took in the fresh air greedily. I felt my eyes prick with the temptation of tears. Everything unfolded before me.

In a few months' time, I would have to leave papa and mama and Alec to become Markus' wife. I would leave my home and travel to some foreign part of town and cook and clean for a man I need to learn how to love. Turning around so that my back rested against the tree, I slid down letting the tears stream freely now. I would never get the freedom that I desired. I would never be able to venture across the seven lands and see the world outside this village. I was a trapped bird who had its wings clipped and presented to the world.

Covering my face with my hands, I let darkness engulf me. The wind breezed by, blowing the drops of snow, letting it brush whatever skin I left shown in my dress. I hated the winter and tonight, I was given another reason to hate it even more.

The night of celebration for Lady Rebekah's birth was one that was festive and also chaotic. Servants dashed back and forth down the hallways preparing and setting up the castle. They dusted and polished everything and anything their hands could reach. Cooks and their aids in the kitchen boiled every meat and made every kind of delicacy known to the world. Fresh herbs were picked and livestock were placed in cages just outside. I was busy setting up the tables in the main room where all the guests would be.

As I placed the fine dining wear down, my eyes wandered across the room. Everything was red from the drapery to the rugs to the rose petals placed on the polished oak table. Red was Lady Rebekah's favorite color, perhaps it reminded her of the blood the flowed underneath the veins of her real meals. I shuddered, imagining how many men she had tempted with her voice and body, how many meals she had made through infidelity and lust. As the youngest daughter of the Christovas, she was given everything she desired. I could only imagine what she had asked for this year.

As the hours passed and the decorations were set, guests from towns far and wide slowly trickled into the door, bringing in the white droplets of snow behind them while they carried in their gifts. Standing at the doorway to the servant's wing, I watched the foreigners with their language and their strange clothes stride in, filling the once quiet ballroom into mumbles overlapping one another.

"Charlotte, stop standing there and help us prepare the food!" Mama scolded as she rushed by with a piping hot pot that had the most delicious of scents.

Picking up my dress, I gave one last look at the guests and turned around to rush back into reality. I was a servant girl, the idea that I would be wearing a dress of the finest silk, dancing and laughing in man's arms, was humorous. With a final sigh, I extended my arms letting the pristine white plates pile up.

The ringing of glass being tapped echoed, silencing the many who were enjoying the food at the table. "My Lords and my ladies, thank you for coming from the far reaches of the land to attend my dearest Rebekah's day of birth," said Lord Christova with a broad smile and his goblet raised to his guests. He was a handsome man, his features expressed his age of perhaps fifty or so years but I knew physical appearance could be deceiving.

I watched as Lord Christova turned to Lady Rebekah who was dressed in a dark crimson dress, accentuated with brilliant jewels. "My dearest Rebekah, like wine, you also grow in beauty with age. I wish you will live many suns and moons. Perhaps you will outgrow your mother and I in age." With that he chuckled and the guests chuckled as well, although there were a few that sounded hesitant and nervous as if their attendance here determined their prolonged life or their imminent death.

"To Rebekah!" He cheered and the rest echoed with equal enthusiasm as they drank the finest of wine provided.

Lady Rebekah brushed her curly golden locks away from her face and smiled politely as she placed her goblet down. She leaned over and kissed Lord Christova on the cheek, a rare moment of affection that I have seen any of the Christovas share with one another. I watched the rest of the Christova family share in the celebration. Lord Elijah sat to the left of Lady Christova and Lady Eva, the second eldest daughter sat to his right. Lord Samuel, the eldest of the family, sat to Lady Rebekah's right and he conversed animatedly with Lady Alysia and Lord Petyr, the middle children of the Christovas. The only person I failed to notice at the table was Lord Niklaus. It seemed strange that he would not attend his own sister's celebration. But just by thinking of him, the grand doors to the room were pushed open and his laughter rang loudly.

My head spun to where he waltzed in casually, arm draped around a young girl with a large, gaping wound at her neck that was still fresh. Gasps echoed throughout the grand room; ladies with the weak of heart fainted and others around them tried to catch them before their heads hit the concrete floor. I watched as the crimson liquid drip down her neck and stain her dress. My brown eyes flickered back to him where his mouth was covered with blood and so was his white tunic shirt.

"Dear sister, I have brought you what you _really_ want tonight!" Lord Niklaus shouted at the top of his lungs as he continued to drag the girl with him. With his slender fingers, he brushed away the girl's hair to expose the wound even more.

Of course, Lord Christova reacted to his guests and slammed his hand on his table as he abruptly jumped up. "Niklaus, what are you doing here?"

Lord Niklaus chuckled and let the girl stay behind as he sauntered forward with his hands open at his sides. "What, _father_. Am I embarrassing you in front of your guest? Or are you proud that I'm instilling the feat that they always had for you with this proof?"

With a blink of an eye, Lord Christova had Lord Niklaus by the throat and gasping for air. I watched as the older man tighten his grip, not a glimpse of hesitation to release Lord Niklaus cross his features. "Listen to me, _boy_, I told you earlier this week I did not want to see a glimpse of your face around here tonight, not even a sniff of your bloody disgusting scent of a mutt. Now, who gave you the fucking nerve to step foot into this castle?"

I held my breath as I watched the color from Lord Niklaus face pale, and his hands that struggled to pull off Lord Christova's fingers slacked. I wanted to run up to him, and save him but I was paralyzed and what good would a measly human girl do? My hand clutched my breast as I waited anxiously. Silently, I prayed to the old gods for Lord Niklaus' safety. And as if my prayers were answered, Lord Christova tossed him across the room, his back hitting the brick walls, making an indent as Lord Niklaus crumpled to the ground.

"You disgust me," he spat as Lord Christova glided back to his seat. "Leave before I decide your death is more important than Rebekah's successful celebration tonight."

I watched quietly as Lord Niklaus glare at him as he slowly got up and clutched his side where it probably hurt the most. He stumbled out the door as quickly as he could.

"You forget the girl," Lord Christova commented calmly at the girl who continued to stand in the middle of the hall with her blood spilling more and more down her neck.

"A present for my sister," Lord Niklaus answered as he strided out the door.

Clearing his throat, Lord Christova smiled again and tried to resume the entertainment. Of course there were more nervous and strained laughter than earlier, but Lord Christova did not seem to mind. With one last look, I quickly turned around and dashed down the servant corridors and down the stairs.

Halfway down the stairs, mama was walking up and spotted me. "And where do you think you are going at this hour in the night?" She asked confused as she used her apron to wipe away the sweat and grime off her fingers.

I chewed on my lip nervously, trying to think of a reasonable excuse. "Alec had asked me to fetch something from the barn since he was busy…eating as usual."

Mama did not seem to question it since Alec was always lazy and always told others to do his work, naturally, as his younger sister, I would receive such commands. "Come back early then dear. I am afraid the snow might fall heavier." Those were her last words before I quickly ran down the steps to meet the devil.

I'm not sure what pulled me to go to the maze in the rose garden but that is where my feet led me. I pulled my cloak closer to my body as I tried to fend off the wind and continue on my path. That's when I saw him, sitting on a rickety bench at the entrance of the maze. His face was shrouded in the dark but I just knew it was him.

My attempt to be quiet proved to be impossible when my foot hit a hidden rock and I stumbled in the snow, the sounds of the slush stirred him. "Who's there?"

"M-my Lord," I called out with a small curtsy.

He lifted his head up now and looked directly at me, tilting it to the side in a less predatory manner and more of a confused one. "What are you doing here, Charlotte?" His tone suggested that he was tired and managed to encourage me to come closer.

"I know what it feels like…to be the thorn in a father's eye." I slowly sat down in the empty seat beside him.

He let out a choked laugh and slowly turned his head to look at me. Those powerful blue eyes seemed more mesmerizing in the dark as they were in the day. "He's not my father but your attempt to make a connection with me is highly amusing."

I chewed the inside of my mouth. His comments were both irritating me and making me embarrassed.

"I don't need your sympathy, Charlotte. I've lived without it long enough," Lord Niklaus replied calmly. His eyes expressed a different matter however. It screamed and yearned for love, for attention that he probably never received from any of his family members.

I noticed the blood still trickling down his mouth that he didn't bother to wipe after he stormed out of the castle. I took hold of his face in one hand and with the end of my sleeve in the other, I dabbed the blood off. The action startled him because he quickly pulled away.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

I believe that was the first time I heard him stutter or lose his control for that matter. "You look like a mess. I'm simply trying to help," I replied calmly. "Now, stay still and let me clean it up." Gesturing for him to lean in closer, a form of permission, he hesitated before he listened to me and did so. I cupped his face again and dabbed it clean.

"I will pay for the stain on that. I'll buy you a new dress," he seemed flustered that I was doing this.

Laughing softly, I shook my head. "And when will a hand maiden wear a beautiful new dress? Stained rags are all I need."

"You are a different one, Charlotte Petrova."

"Am I, my Lord?"

"Yes, yes you are."


End file.
